Sleepless Nights
by giggles811
Summary: Sam and Andy learn that with a baby sleep is a privilege.


**Not in any way related to my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rookie Blue**.

"Sam wake up" Andy shoved her boyfriend

"Go to sleep McNally" Sam replied

"I can't" Andy replied back

With no sign of Sam waking up Andy pushed Sam off the bed with her feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam screamed climbing back onto the bed.

"I can't sleep" Andy replied pouting her lips.

Sam could have sworn Andy was starting to sound like a three year old who wanted to sleep in her parents room.

Sam sighed and layed back down facing his extremely pregnant girlfriend.

"I'm sorry" Andy told Sam feeling horrible about keeping him up.

"Don't be" Sam whispered placing his hand on her belly.

"It's probably my fault to begin with."

"That's true." Andy retorted

Sam giggled meanwhile moving closer to her and planting a kiss on her belly.

"Do you think we'll make good parents" Andy asked

Sam knew Andy was worried she wouldn't be a great mom, much like her own, Sam hated seeing Andy question herself over her impending motherhood.

"I know you'll make the best mom to our son." Sam kissed Andy on the lips

"Come on let's try and get some sleep" Sam whispered to Andy and waited for her to lay on her side to spoon her.

Hand on their baby Sam and Andy feel asleep.

**#McSwarekAU**

"Try and get some sleep Andy" Sam told Andy holding her hand.

"Sam I'm in labor and if you tell me one more time to get some sleep or to try and relax, I'll make sure you never see your new flat screen TV" Andy replied to Sam and yelled out in pain as well

"Umm okay then, I'll shut up" Sam told himself out loud and earned himself a eye roll from Andy who he swore was determined to tear his hand to pieces.

**#McSwarekAU**

"Andy you have to wake up" Sam slowly roused Andy awake to nurse Leo who was crying. Sam had told Andy to rest and he would look after their new baby boy.

"Hi sweetie, oh aren't you handsome today." Andy cooed over her son who had on a puppy printed sleeper with a cute little dog on Leo's tush.

"You still look exhausted" Sam commented

Andy giggled, "So do you"

**#McSwarekAU**

"I fell like a milking cow" Andy said jokingly after waking up for the third time to nurse Leo.

"Don't say that, your feeding our son and that's what's important. Only you can do that." Sam responded placing their son the boppy.

"I'm gonna call in sick today" Sam told Andy who was cradling Leo to her chest for comfort.

Leo had been sick all night keeping both Andy and Sam awake.

Andy nodded "Okay"

"Go take a warm shower if you want." Sam told Andy and removed Leo from his chest.

By the time Andy was done Sam and Leo were completely asleep. Leo on his dad's bare chest.

**#McSwarekAU**

"Why do I feel like we never get any sleep" Andy asked rhetorically

"Because we don't" Sam responded

Leo had started teething and all he wanted was to be held and cry. Sam stuck his finger inside Leo's mouth to rub teething gel on his gums which only irritated Leo more.

"I hate seeing him like this." Andy told Sam

"Me and you McNally"

**#McSwarekAU**

"Andy you need to go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Sam said to Andy

"I can't" she responded

"Why?"

"Leo's turning one tomorrow that's a big deal."

"Yes it is, but that doesn't mean we can't get any sleep." Sam responded

"Come on" Andy said excitingly getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"We are gonna go get Leo" Andy replied back putting emphasis on WE and walking away.

Knowing Andy was determined to get her way Sam followed behind shortly after.

After carefully removing Leo from his crib Andy and Sam returned to bed to sleep, with their beautiful baby boy nestled between them.

**#McSwarekAU**

"You ready for more sleepless nights?" Sam asked holding Andy's positive pregnancy test.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Sam replied leaning in to plant feather light kisses on Andy's neck that traveled to her lips eventually.

**"Sleep when your baby sleeps. Everyone knows this classic tip, but I say why stop there? Scream when your baby screams. Take Benadryl when your baby takes Benadryl. And walk around pantless when your baby walks around pantless." **

**—Tina Fey **

** Don't Forget to review! **

**:) **


End file.
